


My Job

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Vaaj is declaring what kind of role he has when it comes to undressing and dressing his lover, Ren.Small piece from my NaNoWriMo project this year.





	

By the time Vaaj turned around, the curtains along the balcony door, and all of the windows that looked into the room, he saw Ren starting to take off his shirts. “Hey– hey– hey– hey– stop that!” He ordered quickly, indignantly, waving his right hand at Ren as he quickly walked over to him.

 

“What?” Ren asked, genuinely surprised. “I'm just–”

 

“Nuh-uh.” Vaaj protested, putting his hands on Ren's shoulders with a firm, but silly, look in his golden eyes. “That's my job!”

 

“Oh?” Ren raised a brow, smirking at him. He reached up, grabbing a delicate hold of Vaaj's wrists with both of his hands. “So you're going to dress and undress me now, is that it?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“You know you'll have to deal with the layers then.”

 

Vaaj nodded his head, “I can deal with that, easy.”

 

“Hmm, then considering winter is coming up, I'll have to add more layers.” Ren smiled at him in the corner of his lips.

 

Vaaj's smile faded instantly, and looked Ren in the eye very seriously. “That's  _not_ funny.”

 

“Then, you won't dress and undress me.” Ren corrected as his smile broadened.

 

“Fine,” Vaaj sighed with a smile. “You can do it, most times. But situations like this, I call dibs on undressing you.”

 

Ren pursed his lips at Vaaj playfully thinking over the idea, but didn't say anything. Satisfied with what looked like a little smile in the edge of Ren's lips, Vaaj slipped his hands around carefully to take hold of Ren's fingers in a sweet manner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Will and Crow in another life cycle. Vaaj is Crow, and Ren is Will.


End file.
